The exterior turn signal lights of a vehicle serve many important functions during operation of the vehicle. For examples, activation of the exterior turn signal light informs pedestrian and/or drivers that the driver of the subject vehicle is about to make a turn or wish to make a lane change. In addition, activation of the exterior turn signal light warns other drivers that one is making a lane change. This is particularly important when operating a vehicle in a highway or freeway. Drivers of vehicles occasionally make lane change and turn at intersections, but many of these drivers fail to use the exterior turn signal lights to inform other drivers of the lane change and turn maneuvers. As the result, this increases the risk of having an accident. Each year, approximately 50,000 people die and approximately three million people are injured as the result of traffic accidents. Traffic accidents cost insurance companies and automobile manufacturers over a hundred million dollars each year.
The use of exterior turn signal lights while making lane change has the benefit of improving the awareness of other drivers, and hence, allowing the drivers to make better judgment, such as to brake or to change a direction of motion, in order to avoid an accident.
Embodiments described herein relate to a system and method for automatically controlling an operation of a vehicle that involves use of a turn signal lever.